


North Star

by FeralCreed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Kinda?, and you know it's not like ~useful~, but you still write it for the hell of it, got this quick lil idea and figured i might as well share, that's what this is, y'know how that happens when you get an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Just a quick drabble based on Loki taking off with the Tesseract in that shiny new alternate timeline created in Endgame.
Kudos: 1





	North Star

So he'd been defeated by these so-called 'Avengers'. What they thought they were avenging, Loki still had no idea. But the concerns of mortals were not his own. And battered and aching though he may be, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He didn't care what they planned to do now. His own fate would be on Asgard, no doubt locked away for a thousand years. That would certainly make Odin happy. He and his adopted father had always been at odds.

Loki's fingers clenched, the chains draping from his wrists rattling every so slightly against each other. Just the thought of being restrained would have once made him angry and disdainful. Now it was the least of his concerns. Odin had never been kind, but he'd never had the chance to truly punish Loki for his shenanigans and mischief. This was something entirely different compared to his past actions. The consequences would be worse as well.

Then something happened. What, Loki honestly wasn't sure. But people started shouting – something about needing a healer for one of their new heroes – and Loki glanced at the guards around him, hoping they'd be distracted by the commotion. No such luck. They were professional enough to not lose their heads at the first sign of trouble, how unfortunate.

A nudge against his foot made him look down, instantly wary of some new ploy. Instead he found salvation. The Tesseract, the ancient and powerful thing that could take him anywhere he wished. In one movement, he crouched down, picked it up – and disappeared in a blink of green light.

Far be it from him to admit it, but Loki had not had a plan for what to do if he was defeated. When he took the Tesseract, he hadn't been thinking of grand schemes or elegant lectures. He'd simply wanted to escape. Where the Tesseract was taking him, he didn't quite know, but the stars and galaxies flew past him faster than seabirds ahead of a storm.

Eventually, he landed. Where was he? It didn't look like any part of the Nine Realms that he'd seen, but he had been more of a scholar than an explorer. So the Tesseract had chosen this place for him. Why? What was here that the Tesseract thought he should find?

He turned to look behind him, and the movement made the muzzle tug against his skin. Off. He had to get it off. The cuffs made it awkward, but he was able to reach around the back of his head, fingers scrabbling across the smooth, cool metal until he found the latch. It clicked open and Loki threw it away from him, panting in the cool, damp air.

Getting the cuffs off wasn't going to happen unless someone helped him, but at least he had that thing off his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A plan. He needed a plan. But first he needed somewhere he could hide for a few hours if necessary, because being seen in chains would immediately have people assuming he was a criminal, and likely trying to turn him into whatever the local authorities were. That would likely just put him right back where he started from.

North. For now, he'd head north, and see what he found. That was always his mother's advice. _If you're lost, follow the bright northern star, and it will take you home – maybe not the one you left, but the one you need._ He'd always thought her advice a bit more fanciful than helpful, but she'd been raised by witches. He'd learned at a young age how powerful words could be, even if they didn't seem to have sense behind them. So he glanced up at the sun to find which way to go, and went north.


End file.
